Squidward Quits
Squidward Quits is an first 1-hour episode from Dude, Stop Plot The episode starts with Squidward sleeping in the couch, but as soon as he wakes up Bart Simpson drags him into the kitchen and tells him he didn't wash the dishes. Squidward said it must have been Bart Simpson because Squidward washed the dishes yesterday. Then Bart Simpsons complains to Squidward to take out the trash, even though there isn't much trash in the trash can. Then Bart Simpson wastes perfectly good food and puts it in the trash, and Bart Simpson tells Squirdward to take it out. Coinykitty says to Squidward that he needs help pouring his Hawaiian Punch, but Squidward says he'll help him in a second, so Coinykitty tries to pour it himself, but makes a big mess. Squidward then looks for paper towels but they were all gone. Bart Simpson yells at Squidward because the trash is on the floor, and Squidward said he was trying to take it out, but his son made a mess. Squidward comes in saying that he didn't make a mess, and Squidward says to Bart Simpsons not to believe Coinykitty says to Bart Simpson not to believe Squidward and Coinykitty calls him a Bad Man. but of course, Bart Simpson believed Coinykitty. Bart Simpson and Coinykitty yell at Squidward, which annoys Squidward greatly. Squidward becomes angry and says that he will clean up the mess. Squidward cleans up the mess, but Coinykitty makes another mess with his Zebra Cakes, saying that he was trying to get the wrapper off. Coinykitty then leaves for the bathroom to take a poop. Bart Simpson tells Squidward that his TV isn't working. Once Bart Simpson and Squidward go to Bart Simpson's room, Bart Simpson wants Squidward to simply turn the TV on. Squidward does so, and Bart Simpson says that he doesn't want to watch TV anymore as he looks up turtles on Google. Squidward walks by the bathroom, with Coinykitty sitting on the toilet. Coinykitty tells Squidward to wipe his butt and says it's the biggest poop ever and he needs someone help him wipe, but Squidward refuses and goes back to the kitchen. Coinykitty then goes into the kitchen telling Squidward that he doesn't feel good. Coinykitty then pukes on Squidward's shirt and Squidward gets mad because he threw up pink chocalate on him that he didn't feed him. Squidward goes into the bathroom to change Coinykitty comes into the bathroom and tries to apologize Squidward but Squidward yells at Coinykitty and tells him to get out. then he change into a blue t-shirt. but Coinykitty comes into the bathroom again and tells Squidward that he cleaned up his mess, which surprises Squidward. Coinykitty and Squidward go back to the kitchen. Squidward says that Coinykitty did not clean the mess correctly, as there was just a paper towel over the mess. Coinykitty becomes upset and Squidward says that he will clean the mess. Coinykitty has to poop and goes back to the bathroom. Bart Simpson comes in and notices that Squidward is not wearing his normal shirt, believing that he was going to a Justin Bieber concert. Squidward angrily explains that he is wearing the blue t-shirt because Coinykitty puked on him. Bart Simpson asks if Squidward tried to take care of Junior, but Squidward says to Bart, saying that it is not his responsibility. Bart Simpson becomes angry and yells at Squidward, telling him to not yell and that he is the boss and Squidward is his slave and he must cook, clean and wash the clothes and has no free will and he must do it when Bart Simpson tells him to. Bart Simpson is about to leave to get the belt to whip Squidward, but Squidward loses it and announces that he quits. Bart Simpsons says that he cannot quit, but Squidward says that he can. Bart Simpsons then yells at him and lets him quit. Squidward leaves while Squidward is yelling at him. Squidward is happy that he is now a free man. Bart Simpson yells at Squidward, despite that Squidward could not hear him. Squidward thinks that he can cook on his own. Coinykitty is upset that Squidward quit. Bart Simpson tells Coinykitty to help him make a sandwich. they think it will help them make the sandwich taste better. They make a sandwich with Gummy Vitamins, peanut butter, blueberry muffins, and spicy sauce. Bowser and Junior then argue over who will take the first bite. They start to cry because Squidward is not there. Bart Simpson says that he needs to find another chef. Bart Simpson lights some candles and prays to God that he'll get a new chef. H.I.M appears to help as God is too busy to help. Bart Simpson and Coinykitty ask him if he can cook. H.I.M says he can cook deviled eggs and Devil cake. Bart Simpson and Coinykitty ask if he can make anything else, and he says that he'll try to make something. He agrees and Coinykitty asks for cereal. H.I.M adds the milk into the bowl first because it is evil. He does a trick and magically replaces the milk with camel's blood. Coinykitty is disgusted and says he doesn't want to eat anymore. Bart Simpson tells Junior to eat the cereal, but Coinykitty excuses herself. Squidward is outside, happy that he is free, right when Filthy Frank stops him. Filthy Frank is suspicious of Squidward and starts touching him in various spots. Filthy Frank lets him go and Squidward asks for a job at the police station. Filthy Frank then leads Squidward to the police station. Back in the kitchen, H.I.M is making a grilled cheese sandwich for Bart Simpson. H.I.M hits the sandwich with a spatula and thinks it's taking a while to cook. He then does another trick on the sandwich, and the sandwich is blackened. Bart Simpson is upset that the sandwich was burned and tries to find something else. Filthy Frank and Squidward Peedoing an obstacle course. Squidward, however, doesn't pass the course taking place on the slide, monkey bars and the swing set. Filthy Frank, however, passes Squidward and then begins tazing and pepper spraying Squidward, much to Squidward's dismay. Meanwhile, Bart Simpson and Coinykitty politely admit to H.I.M that they can't stand his cooking. As H.I.M sadly leaves the house, Bart Simpson and Coinykitty talk about how they should dismiss H.I.M: rough or soft. They then confirm that going soft on him is best because he is The Devil and needs to understand that not everyone's cooking is perfect. Bart Simpson and Coinykitty then leave to make a phone call to find another replacement chef. Filthy Frank is explaining to Squidward the purpose of being a police officer on night duty and chase after a speedy, swerving car. It turns out to be Cball (from Companyball) anxiously explains to Filthy Frank that he is borrowing his friend's car and that he got fired from his job and wants to go home to make him feel better, but Filthy Frank does not excuse. Cball's explanations for not having a driver's license. After Filthy Frank asks about the 4 shots of tequila and green weed (which Filthy Franky at first believed it to be alcohol and Oregano for pizza), Cball is ordered to step out of the car, but Cball refuses. After Filthy Frank orders Call to step out 3 times, Cball punches Filthy Frank, runs to a fence and Filthy Frank shoots Cball. Squidward is also sucked into shooting Cball and they leave the gun beside Cball and leave to wait for another car crime. Back at the house, Sandy Cheeks arrives to cook a Totino's pizza for Bart Simpsons and Coinykitty, despite his electrician job. Jake Paul then arrives and starts to annoy the electrician while he is cooking the pizza. After putting it in the microwave and using a pot full of boiling water, Bart Simpson comes to the kitchen to discover that the pizza looks like lasagna. Bart Simpson then pays and fires the electrician. Still looking for suspicious drivers during night duty, Filthy Frank tells Squidward that the situation with Cball didn't work out too well. The officers then catch a red Lamborghini speeding past them. It turns out to be Craig the Devil who admits that he is driving recklessly without a license. Cball then threatens to give H.I.M a ticket, but H.I.M vanishes. After Squidward and Filthy Frank discover that H.I.M has been drinking coffee and driving, they find H.I.M in the trunk and take him to jail, much to H.I.M's dismay. Filthy Frank and Squidward waiting for crime. They get a report that Patrick Star ran away from home because his mom wouldn't let him watch Caillou, so they go look for him. Squidward then comments that Caillou is not as serious as Ren and Stimpy Adult Party Cartoon. They find Patrick but he tells them to go away since Filthy Frank arrested his dad which made his mom start drinking. Patrick then beats up Filthy Frank, who tells Squidward to run the kid over. Squidward kills Patrick and sobs over his death, and they leave. TBA Category:Episodes Category:TV episodes Category:2010s Category:2019 Category:Dude, Stop